Current steering columns include two levers that individually engage separate locking mechanisms for preventing tilting and telescoping motion. In other words, a first lever controls a first mechanism for locking the steering column with respect to telescopic adjustment and a second lever controls a second mechanism for locking the steering column with respect to tilting adjustment. The two levers are usually disposed underneath the steering column. As a result, the levers can be difficult to locate, cumbersome and inconvenient for the driver to operate, and create knee impact problems during a crash event.